Sometimes, It Takes A Push
by Neliel Von Schweetz
Summary: "... what's love?" Luffy asked. She paused, before smiling at him. "A mystery."


**A/N : Hi, thanks for clicking on this! This is a remake from "The Tactician" and this will be different than the last. So here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1 : The Island.**

**-Nell**

* * *

_-Narrator's Pov-_

The Straw Hats were lounging around the Thousand Sunny, going on to the next island in the New World. Luffy sat on the figurehead, grinning as they sailed on to the next island in the New World. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were sulking, not as ecstatic as Luffy was. "Luffy... can't we go on a different one, huh? Please?!" Nami whined, trying to plead the captain. Luffy turned around, his signature grin still on his face. "Nope." he answered. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper sulked again. Luffy had made them go to the most dangerous island again, and those three weren't happy about the idea.

"Luffy, please, let her make the decisions from now on!" begged Usopp and Chopper. "NO WAY! I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled back, "But your decisions could cost us our lives!" Nami yelled, bonking him in the head in the process. "Ow, that hurt..." Luffy groaned.

Nami sighed in frustration. "Listen Luffy, we are NOT going to that island! That needle is wilder than the other two!"

"Nope. I've decided we're going to that island."

"Luffy!"

"Nami, I don't think he's going to listen." chuckled Robin. "You're right. I'll never get anything through his rubber head." Nami sighed. _Looks like we're going to another dangerous island again._ thought Nami. "Just expected of our idiot captain..." she murmured, watching as Luffy got off the Sunny's figurehead and began to fish with Usopp and Chopper.

Nami wasn't really quite sure about her relationship with Luffy. Of course, their relationship were nakama, but she couldn't help but feel a small unknown feeling for him. She's always pushed the thought away, but every single time he grinned at her; which was most of the time, she felt her heart skip a beat, and a feeling she's never felt before. Deciding not to do anything about it, she kept her feelings in denial.

"I guess we're going to another dangerous island. How fun." mused Robin. "NO, IT'S NOT FUN AT ALL!" Nami screamed to the morbid woman.

Robin only chuckled at Nami's reaction. "Nami, didn't I tell you I liked thrills?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, you did... BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE SO EXCITED!"

Robin only laughed.

"Oi, Nami, keep it down!" Zoro yelled, leaning on the railing. He was trying to get some sleep here, but the witch just kept on yelling.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT DOWN WHEN WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER DANGEROUS ISLAND?!"

"Nami is scary..." whispered Chopper, hiding behind Usopp.

"Y-Yeah..." agreed Usopp.

"Huh? Did you say something?!" fumed Nami.

"N-N-N-Nope " Usopp and Chopper said in unison, and returned back to fishing with Luffy.

Nami went back to her seat on the lawn chair next to Robin, and began going over her map, while Robin, sitting beside her, smiled behind her book. "NAMI-SWANNN! ROBIN-CHWANNN!" Robin and Nami looked up, and saw the pervert noodle dancing towards them. "I brought you beautiful ladies drinks~"swooned Sanji. "Okay, okay, thank you, Sanji-kun." smiled Nami. "Thank you, Sanji." replied Robin. "Your welcome, Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~"

"Oi, ero-cook, you too. Keep it down." Zoro said.

"Huh?! What'd you say, marimo?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Hell yeah I do!"

And then the two began a fight filled with blades and kicks. "Those two... what are we going to do about them, Robin?" Nami asked. "We could eat them."

...

"It was a joke." smiled Robin.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THAT?!" Nami screamed to the morbid woman.

Robin only smiled.

Nami sighed. "I'm starting to think I really am the only sane one here." she said to herself. Nami continued eyeing the map. She looked at the island they were going to next, with a quizzical look. "Robin, do you know anything about this island? Secret Garden?" Nami asked, pointing to the island with her finger. "As a matter of fact, I do. That island is known as the most peaceful island in the New World. However, thunder storms, whirlpools, cyclones, and invincible sea monsters surround the island, so it's very hard to go into. But once in, no one can get out the island. No one's sure why, but no one's seen a person come out of that island. Well, at least alive. There were marines ordered to go find out about this phenomenon, but as far as I know, none of them came back. Why?" Nami stared at Robin with wide eyes. "THAT'S THE ISLAND WE'RE GOING TO!" She yelled. "Oh, really? Well, this will be quite an adventure to captain." smiled Robin.

"Of course it would, but not to us! we- we could die on that island! LUFFY!"

"What, Nami?"

"We are not going to that island! We could be killed there!"

"Nope. I've already made my mind."

"LUFFY!"

"W-W-W-Wait... we could _die _on the next island?" stuttered Usopp. "Yeah, and our idiot captain won't change his mind!" huffed Nami. "Luffy, let's please not go on that island!" sobbed Chopper, pleading Luffy. "Yeah, Luffy, please!" pleaded Usopp, sobbing along with Chopper. "Nope. Already made my mind." Luffy said bluntly. "Luffy!" Chopper, Usopp, and Nami pleaded.

"Oi, shut up. Captain's orders. Besides, it could be fun." smirked Zoro, with a bloodthirsty look. "S-Scary..." murmured Chopper. "Don't shout at a lady, moss head!" Sanji shouted.

"Huh?! What'd you say, shitty cook?!"

"I said-"

"Will you two stop it already?!"

"Yes, Nami-swan~!"

Zoro rolled his eye at the hopeless cook. "But Navigator-san, it would be a great opportunity to see what happens inside that island. I'm very interested in it." Robin said. "Yohohoho! This could be fun, Nami-san! Maybe when we come across the sea monsters surrounding the island, we can taste some! Ah, not that I have any taste buds. Yohohoho!" laughed Brook. Nami only sighed. "Besides, who knows Navigator-san, the previous marines who have went there may have left a great amount of money and jewels."

Nami's eyes turned into Belli signs. "Guys, we're going to Secret Garden!"

"EHHHHHHHH!? JUST LIKE THAT, YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?!" Yelled Usopp and Chopper.

Robin smiled at the scene. She knew that would persuade the navigator.

"Shishishishishi!" laughed Luffy, "Oi, Nami, when will we get there?"

"Hmm..." Nami examined her map, "about two to three days."

Luffy pouted. "Eh? that long?"

"Luffy, the island's _surrounded_ with thunder storms, whirlpools, and SEA MONSTERS!" Nami scolded.

"The sea monsters are also said to be stronger than sea kings" Robin commented.

"Really?! AMAZING! CAN WE EAT THEM?!" Luffy asked, stars shining in his eyes.

_***BONK***_

"Luffy, you idiot! they're stronger than sea kings! What makes you think we can cook them up?! besides, they'd be too big!" Nami scolded.

"Ow, Nami... that hurt..." Luffy groaned.

_Just what am I going to do with this idiot?_ thought Nami. "Secret Garden, huh? sounds SUPER~!" Franky, coming out to the deck. "Secret Garden sounds like an adventure!"

Nami sighed. Clearly, her crew did not see the _danger_ of that island!

_Oh, whatever. No matter what we go through, we always make it out to the end, somehow. Right? So, we'll be fine on that island. _Thought Nami. She smiled as she watched Luffy sitting with Usopp and Chopper, his big grin on his lips, as they waited patiently for the fish to come and bite. But of course, Nami knew after a minute or so, they would be complaining how long it was. She thought of Luffy's childish yet cute grin, how it always did her in. Sometimes, she would just punch him when he did something stupid, grinning, to push those feelings back. Thinking of it, a faint pink appeared on Nami's cheeks, but she quickly concealed it and dismissed the thought away.

Robin of course, had seen this. She had suspected the navigator of having feelings toward the captain, but at first she wasn't quite sure. Later, as she watched the navigator's responses to Luffy, the thought of Nami having feelings towards Luffy was clear. But she seemed to be pushing her feelings back. Robin smiled. It would be interesting to watch it all play out.

_- 2 Days Later : Secret Garden -_

"OI! ISLAND!" called Zoro from the Crow's Nest.

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted in joy.

But then, the moment of joy sadly ended.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke screamed. Nami gasped, eyes wide. Franky lifted up his sunglasses. Robin gasped. Sanji was only breathing out smoke from his cigarette. Luffy and Zoro smiled at the sight of it.

Nami then started to command everyone to get out of the whirlpool's reach. The wind whipped their hair, and a thunderstorm slowly came over, and struck Brooke with lighting.

"OWWW!" He screamed, fainting on the grassy deck. His afro was now now filled with static, and smoke rose from it. "Brooke! You okay?" asked Usopp with worry. "I- I'm alright..." Brooke croaked out. The Straw Hats stood on the deck of Sunny in shock; they were surrounded by whirlpools and thunderstorms. The lightning cackled, sending volts of lightning down the ship. Even if they did make it out the storm, they would either be sucked into a whirlpool, have lightning raining under them again, or attacked by one of the rumored sea monsters. "Everyone, hold on tight!" Nami ordered, and everyone did so, as a strong gust of wind flipped their hair. "I'm... I'm slipping!" Chopper cried out, holding onto a rope. "Chopper, hold on, just a little longer!" Luffy yelled back, tugging onto the deck. "I... I can't hold on any longer...!" shouted Chopper. "Chopper, hang on, just for a little while!" shouted Nami, although her voice was lost in the wind and was not heard. "Luffy...! Minna...! I can't hold on any longer..."

Chopper's paws were tinging with red from squeezing onto the ropes. He had gotten blisters from the ropes too, and the strong wind kept forcing his small body off. Slowly one of them slipped, the other holding on desperately. Chopper had tears in his eyes. If he let go, he'd never see them all ever again. "GAHHHH!" Chopper screamed, flunging his slipped paw onto the rope, and while doing so, the one that held on longer before slipped, and so did his other paw. "MINNA!" Screamed Chopper, the torrent of winds blowing him away. "CHOPPER!" Luffy shouted, and extended his rubber arm forward to Chopper, who was 10 feet away already. Luffy's hand barely grasped Chopper, and an idea clicked into Chopper's mind. Chopper changed into heavy point so his arm was longer, and grasped Luffy's hand tightly as it flung him back to the deck of the Sunny. Chopper changed back into his normal form, dangling from Luffy's neck, holding on. "A-A-Arigato, Luffy!" Chopper cried, he was alone before the Straw Hats came into his life, and he never wanted to be seperated or lose them again.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grinned. Nami heaved a sigh of relief. They couldn't have their doctor and treasured nakama be blown away, could they? The rest of the Straw Hats had on a huge grin, smile, or chuckle. And they pulled onto the sails of the mast, and were able to steer the ship out of the thunder storm.

"We... we made it..." panted Usopp.

"Y-Yeah..." agreed Chopper.

"I... I felt like that lightning was going to rip apart my skin! Ah, not that I have any skin. YOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Brooke. Nami wiped away a drop of sweat from her forehead and looked up at the sky. Oddly, it was a clear blue compared to the thunderstorms and whirlpools surrounding it. When she looked across from her, she saw the island Secret Garden- just a few miles away from them. She grinned. They had gotten out of that storm in one piece."I must say," said Robin, "You've improved over the last two years. Most navigators wouldn't be able to get _near_ the island. You're very remarkable, Navigator-san."

"Thanks, Robin!" smiled Nami. But Robin's smile turned into a quizzical look. "Navigator-san, don't you think it's strange we haven't seen any of the sea monsters? Not even when we got out the whirlpool, thunder storm, or even from a distance. And if there were sea monsters inhabiting the area, how would they be able to swim with all the natural disasters around here?"

"Hm... yeah, you're right. How would the sea monsters be able to live when there's all these things surrounding the island?" Nami said thoughtfully. "Maybe they're just-" Nami stopped halfway in her sentence when a loud rumbling came below them. Curious, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went over to the side of Sunny and bent down to see. The ship started shaking, and the waters began to rise. A giant waterfall began to rise, and took form, causing the surrounding waters, including the Straw Hats, to shake and tumbled down from the giant waterfall, as it took shape, gleaming yellow eyes were visible and stared down at them like ants. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Usopp, holding onto the deck. "WE'RE FALLING!"

"This is fun!" laughed Luffy. "No it's not, baka!" Scolded Usopp. Fins began to form on the back of the monster, as it opened it's mouth and bared out it's huge pointy fangs. The monster was thick in size, and towered over them all. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MONSTERRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Screamed Chopper. Usopp was too terrified to say a word; he stood there frozen.

"Hmph. Sea moster, eh? Oi Luffy, wanna take down this thing?" Asked Zoro, smirking.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, extending his arms out backwards.

"Oi, Marimo, I'm taking down this thing, don't get cocky!" yelled Sanji.

"Huh?! What'd you-"

"Gomu Gomu no... ROCKET!" Luffy interrupted Zoro, and catapulted himself towards the monster. But instead of giving the monster a hard punch, Luffy went straight _through_ the monster. And landed in the ocean, where a nearby whirlpool was slowly pulling him in. "GAHHHH! *Blub, blub, blub* I'M DR- *Blub, blub, blub* DROWNING! AHHHHH HELP MEEE! *Blub, blub, blub*" Luffy screamed.

"Dumbass! What the hell was he thinking?!" Zoro yelled, jumping over the ship. "ZORO! WHAT ABOUT THE WHIRLPOOL?!" Nami yelled. But Zoro was already gone, off to save the drowning Luffy. Nami slapped her forehead. "Really, what am I going to about those idiots?" she whined in exhaustian. "Nami, don't worry! I'll definitely make a medicine for hopeless idiots, I promise!" said Chopper. Nami smiled. "Thanks, Chopper! I can really count on you!"

"Bastard~ No matter what you say I'm not happy~ at all, dumbass~" smiled Chopper, doing his dance, a blush on his cheeks. Nami smiled, but looking at the monster in front of them, and their captain and swordsman headed near a whirlpool, worry started to envelope her heart. How in the world were they going to get out of that whirlpool?! For Oda's sake, Luffy should've thought ahead! Damn it, she was NOT worried about the rubber idiot. At all.

"Tch. Guess there's no choice but to fight, huh?" said Sanji, breathing out smoke from his cigarette. Sanji ran to the railing, jumped off, and walked on air.

_"Sky Walk."_

"Go, Sanji!" cheered Chopper. Sanji grinned. _Yosh! Time to impress Nami-swan~! _He said in his mind, his eyes forming into hearts.

Sanji came near the monster's head, beginning to aim.

"Concasse!" He shouted, zooming towards the head with great speed the wind whipping his hair, he spun in a wheel, and nearing the monster's head, landed a hard kick to the head. The monster screeched, and it's body vibrated, ripples forming around it's body. Sanji smirked. Stronger than sea kings? please. This monster was a joke. Sanji's eyebrows rose as he realized his shoe and pant leg were wet. "H-Huh?" he asked, as he suddenly fell through the monster. As Sanji fell down, he caught himself from colliding with the ocean by using sky walk once again.

"As I thought." said Robin, "it's made of water."

"It's made of water?!" exclaimed Chopper.

Robin nodded. "When Sanji flew up to the monster, I noticed Sanji's reflection from it. And remember, Luffy flew straight through it, and the monster is the same shade of blue as the ocean. There's no doubt about it. It's made of water." She concluded.

Usopp stared at it in amazement. "A monster... made out of water..." he said, breathless. "B-But... how are we gonna fight it, if it's made out of water...?" Chopper asked. "Simple." Sanji said, appearing back on the deck. "I'll use haki." Chopper's eyes became stars. "SO COOL!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Heh, I'm the one who's going to kill that thing."

Sanji turned around, and frowned. It was Zoro. "Eh?! You kill that thing? I'm the one that's gonna do that, dumbass." retorted Sanji. "Huh?! What's you say-"

"That's enough. Can't you two quit it for five minutes?! I swear, everytime you're in the same room, this happens." interrupted Nami. "Hai~ Nami-san~" swooned Sanji. Zoro rolled his eyes. He was carrying Luffy over his shoulders, and dropped him down the floor. The collision with the deck didn't even wake him. Nami sighed, and kneeled down to Luffy. And punched him in the head. "WAKE UP, IDIOT!" She yelled.

"OW!" Luffy yelled, rolling around in the grassy deck clutching his head. Luffy stopped rolling around and faced Nami. And a large bump was evident on his head. "Nami, that hurt..." he pouted. A faint blush appeared on Nami's cheeks as her eyes widened a little at his pout. Nami, however, quickly concealed it. It seemed as of nobody saw. Except for Robin, of course.

"Then stop acting without thinking!" she scolded. Luffy pouted again, but instead of complaining got up and brushed the dirt off his shorts. "Thanks Zoro." he grinned. "Yeah, no problem." Zoro said. Luffy grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Yosh, let's kick that monster's ass. Zoro, Sanji, we're gonna have to use haki."

"Yeah." agreed both Sanji and Zoro. Zoro had his hand on the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, staring daggers at the monster, as it moved towards the Thousand Sunny. "Guys! Protect the Sunny!" Hollered Franky. Sanji smirked. "Yeah."

Luffy grinned, and let out a chuckle. "Zoro, Sanji, LET'S GO!"

Smirking, the monster trio went off to face the monster.

Well, how ironic. A trio of monsters against a monster.

* * *

**Edited : 7/30/14 Just some minor mistakes, changing the summary, and adding a pic.**


End file.
